


Just The Way You Are

by itiswhatitis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Possessive!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, protective!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitis/pseuds/itiswhatitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has never been a usual Alpha. That's why he bought Louis a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hate how it came out.. but maybe you won't :)  
> Mpreg going to kill me some day btw

It's quite regular morning.

  
Louis wakes up with morning sickness, all cuddles up into himself, tries to fight the wave of nausea which comes over him. Right behind him, his Alpha, his Harry, rushes around him and want to make it all better for his mate, pets his shoulders, up and down, mumbles smoothing words against his omega's ear ( _remember how much we love this baby, Lou. Remember it's our little kid who's trying to grow up inside you. It all going to be over soon and she will be with us_ ).

Sometimes Harry pictures Louis how he imagine the baby to distract him from the burn in his throat. He tells him she's gonna have cerulean blue eyes, and long eyelashes and tan skin and she'll giggle all day.

Some of the times Louis adds in the aftermath that she'll have brown curly locks and lovely smile. And that he hopes she won't be short as he is, or have his curve tendency. Harry then will put one big finger (which cover half of Louis' mouth easily) and tells him he picked the prettiest mate in the world and if he'll keeps going he'll hurt Harry's considerations ability.

But some other times Louis sobs into his alpha chest, tells him it's simply only the hormones, that he have no right to complain about pains that his alpha's baby gives him, (and that he also craves for waffles with peanut butter).

  
Harry will laugh, and he laughs again this current morning, and looks fondly at his mate. It's not only fond. It is love and bond and more like complete empathy. They're in the place where they can feel everything that the other feels. Not only emotions. Thoughts, even.

Harry won't be surprised if when they'll go downstairs to eat, he will grab some of those waffles his little pregnant omega wants, even if he would find it disgusting some other day.

He's not sure if it's only because of the bond. He thinks it's more than that. He assumes that he tied Louis to him in every way possible. That they're one person, one being. (Except in Harry's rut when this arrangement wouldn't work out so well, he thinks). It's such a waste of air and place for two bodies to exist when it supposed to be only one.

Harry likes to think that he can claim Louis like that. That everyone who looks at the pretty omega can see and smell and feel he has an alpha. And that his alpha is Harry.

  
The tattoos help to increase that claim, of course. He didn't see even one from their close surroundings that have tattoos. They all said that once you're bonded, it's for life and there is no need to guarantee it. They say that mates are just like tattoos- for eternity.

  
Well, Harry disagrees.

If there's another way, additional way, to show that Louis is his – then he'll show it.

  
Then few months after the idea popped into Harry's mind, all his and Louis' bodies were sprayed with matching tattoos.

Damn it, Harry would've convinced Louis to have tattoo on his forehead of " _property of Harry Styles_ " if it wasn't too weird. He just wants to keep Louis safe from all the bad things in the world, and more correctly, from the horny Alphas in the world, so he and their baby will be with him harmless and perfect.

And then, there's Louis baby bump. This gorgeous creature walks around, noticeable bump under his shirt, and if someone ever thought that its weight gain, his suspicion gone by the time Harry's hands was all over the swollen stomach, smoothing it slightly, while they wander around, Louis beams at his mate, shows gratitude and content all over.

Harry never lets Louis get out alone since the conception. But even if Louis will sneak out for whatever reason, for the seconds of utter panic which will wish over Harry, he'll remember that for those seconds at least Louis is safe from the descent alphas, who will see the bump, will smell Harry, and will see the tattoos, and will know that this pretty omega has a mate.

However, the thoughts of the other alphas, the ones that can't control themselves at times, are what will bring him to run in the streets and looking desperately for his Louis.

  
Louis is aware that he shouldn't do that to Harry. Even though he's natural spirit and has a free will of his own, he knows that it will bring no good for both of them, and, of course, they don't want to risk the baby.

  
That's practically seals the whole deal.

 

 

After breakfast (Harry did ate some of Louis' food he made for him) they cuddle in the couch. Their usual treat.

  
Harry rubs Louis' swollen stomach slowly, carefully, remember how he could smell the change, the new life that developing inside Louis from the first couple of weeks, until now, five months along, each day stronger.

The love of his life, his mate, and inside him his baby girl. His pretty mate all full with Harry. The tattoos, the baby, the smell. And it makes him crazy. If he's like this now, what will happen in his rut? But something is missing. And Harry knows exactly what.

It's not the first time he wonder about this stuff, and he thinks he found what he need to complete their bond.  
The missing thing is tradition that isn't common with their acquaintances. (only with humans, maybe).

Harry feels the ring he bought last week in his back pocket. It's solid weight under the fabric of his jeans. Quietly asking  _when when when_  and  _do it do it do it_.

He wants to ask Louis to marry him.

It's stupid and entirely unnecessary, because they're count as married couple already, with every meaning of the word, and even more than that.

  
It's just Harry wants to make Louis his in every tradition, in every language, in every aspect of their lives. And it just feels  _right_.

  
Besides, Louis is going to have even bigger bump than now and Harry can't get over how cute and beautiful it will be on him with the suit, all beaming and shining.

  
Louis snuggles a little closer into Harry's lap, place one small hand on his growing belly, right next to Harry's and kisses his neck. "You're quiet today. Something's wrong?" Louis asks.

  
Harry smiles softly at him. He loves Louis' voice so much. It's amazed him all the time over and over again how delicate it is, how it just fits to Louis' beauty and personality.

  
He moves his hands a bit, so it's over Louis little one, cover it up easily.  
Harry hopes, knows, that their baby feel loved under her parents' embrace.

  
There's no better moment to ask his omega except now, and Harry aware of that fact. But he still can't ask the question directly.

  
"No, everything s'fine, Lou. You're just too beautiful."

  
Louis blushes and chuckles quietly from the cheesiness of his alpha, lifts his head up to look at him and pouts, motions Harry he wants a kiss and unfortunately can barely rise himself up (he's mostly just very lazy, at five months it's not that hard. Harry doesn't care).

  
Harry obeys, and pecks his mate on the lips.

  
Louis smiles and Harry can sense the love, the absolute belonging and commitment towards him. Harry doesn't know how he got so lucky, seriously. Louis looks like sunshine, all beaming and glowing with his infectious eyes and smile.

  
The latter shifts a bit and returns his sight to the telly, tries to focus again.

  
Harry sighs. This is it. He can do it.

Most likely.

When they became mates it was way simpler, quicker. He was in rut, Louis was in heat. It took over him; the instincts gave him over powering bravery. Or maybe it's because mating it's a common thing.

  
But this. Marriage. It's another one of Harry's crazy ideas, and he wonders what Louis will think about it.

  
Louis likes his ideas (most of them anyway), so Harry has good feeling about this one.

  
Alright. Here it goes.

  
"Lou?"

  
Louis turns his head, already smiling, but his smile fades a bit when he notices how Harry bites his lips nervously.

  
"What happened? Why are you nervous?" His voice mixed with wonder and worry that Harry just want to ask him already so his Louis won't be concerned over nothing.

  
"It's nothing.. Just. What do you think about marriage?"

  
Louis gapes at him with huge cerulean eyes, confused.  
"Marriage?" He repeats and Harry nods, confirms. "Well, um. I never really thought about that to be honest. But it seems.. Nice, I think. Why?"

  
Harry sighs, kisses the tip of Louis nose. "Move."

  
He didn't mean to use his alpha voice, but it's so exciting and he waited so long to do it, that he simply didn't notice.

  
Louis moves from his lap straight away, have no clue what Harry is planning this time. The said Alpha stands up, not daring to break their eye contact. He goes down on one knee, eyes all pleading and full with love and adoration. Louis holds his breathe and breaths in haste all at once.

  
Harry takes his little hand at his right one, and pulls out the ring from his pocket and shows it to his mate. It's too hot and Louis is in front of him waiting (freaking out more likely) so instead of asking the famous _will-you-marry-me_ , he just blurts out, "Marry me."

  
Louis inhales and gathers it's an alpha order again.

Harry watches him takes the little ring in his little hands and shoves it in his finger. His movements seem hurried and uncontrollable, and only then Harry gets he ordered Louis to do that.

  
"Okay." Louis whispers, and Harry swears it’s the most beautiful sight he ever saw in his entire life. Louis is his, entirely. Now Harry can add _fiancé_ to the list of mate and lover and omega and the love of his life _._

  
Harry gets closer, still on his knees, looks at Louis from below for the first time in their lives and whispers softly, heart beats in his ears, "It's not an order, you know."

  
Louis looks in the ring in his finger, then at Harry, like he doesn't know at what he should look first.  
He settles on Harry. "I know."

They found themselves dancing in the living room without any music. Just breathing each other's smell, each other's eyes and each other's ring.

  
Harry places his hands on his omega, mate, almost husband, big hands cover all Louis' back. Louis puts his delicate hands around Harry's neck, almost too tall for him.

  
They're pressed against each other, their baby between them, inside Louis, kicking happily, almost like she can see and feel that she pressed between her loving parents, can feel their love.

  
"It's beautiful."

  
Harry smiles softly at him (he always smiles softly at Louis) and looks at him questionly, "What's beautiful?"

  
Louis brings closer his left hand, and looks at his ring. It's a silver ring and the words  _forever and always_  chiseled on it. "This is. Thank you, Haz. So much."

  
Harry takes Louis' ring hand and kisses his fingertips. "Not as beautiful as you."  
Louis blushes deep red and buries his face into his alpha's chest, "Stop it. I'm gonna die from your cheesiness one of these days. "

  
Harry smiles widely, "And not as beautiful as our daughter." He sing-songs, reminding Louis his yet unknown daughter looks.

  
Louis picks his head up, examines the alpha's eyes lovingly, crinkles form in the corner of his eyes, "You got that right."

  
Harry bents down and captures Louis thin lips in slow kiss. They kiss for a few minutes, sunk in their own world. With each other. For life.

  
"Then what's going to happen now?" Louis asks quietly, lips red and shiny from kissing. Kissing the only pair of lips he'll ever kiss.

  
"I guess.. Well, I guess that we need to start planning our wedding, Mr. Louis Styles." Harry replies, eyes his little pregnant omega and waiting for his comment.

  
Louis giggles and blushes for the new name he'll get soon. He prefers very soon.

  
"This is going to be the weirdest event ever. Do you aware of that?"  


Harry chuckles and brushes his nose tenderly against Louis' cute one.  
  
"I'm not the most normal alpha in the world, you know. And it's not gonna change. You're stuck with me." Harry gives him a dimpled smile, full of triumph.

  
The baby kicks a few more times at that and Louis smiles widely. He takes Harry's hand and sets it down on the place he felt it, now his hand cover Harry's.

  
The emerald eyes open widely; never get used to feel his daughter.

They're standing in the living room, the small family, like the perfect picture of content.

   
"And me and baby girl love you just the way you are."

Harry goes down on one knee again, twice in one day, and kisses Louis' swollen belly.

"Now who is the cheesy one?"

  
Life has never been better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely ! xx  
> 


End file.
